


the gazebo by the sea

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, neo have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon decide to take their daughter for a trip to the place they got married at. The gazebo by the sea holds many happy memories.





	the gazebo by the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_of_cups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_cups/gifts).



 

“Oh wow, they really decorated the gazebo for Christmas” Hakyeon said, looking at the golden lights hanging all around the the small structure. The garden and the adjacent walkways had been decorated with golden fairy lights as well.

The lights weren’t on now but he could bet that they would look beautiful. The sea wind ruffled his hair and he drew his jacket closer before turning to Taekwoon. Mihwa was already in his arms, snuggling closer to her father for warmth.

“Reminds me of the decoration they did for our wedding” Taekwoon said with a smile.

“Ours was prettier” Hakyeon said scrunching his nose.

Hakyeon recalled the wedding decorations perfectly because he had spent days obsessing over the theme. From the lighting down to the floral centerpieces and napkins on each table. Whole they had a similar white and gold theme, the arrangement for their wedding had been more lavish.

“I think Mihwa is falling asleep” Taekwoon whispered softly, shifting his daughter so that she was more comfortable. Mihwa rubbed her eyes but couldn’t keep them open for long. It was to be expected after their late night watching movies in the hotel room.

“She’s an angel when she sleeps” Hakyeon said.

“I still blame you for all the excess energy she has” Taekwoon replied.

“You could blame me if she was a dancer but she is a soccer player so technically it’s your fault” he sang, walking ahead of them. Taekwoon followed trying to glare at his husband instead of being proud.

“Remember the grand arch that the event planner kept trying to add to the altar we had set up in here?” Hakyeon asked, stepping into the gazebo.

“Don’t remind me. I still have nightmares about a balloon arch sometimes” Taekwoon groaned. “I also remember you screaming in horror when you saw that they had added it anyways.”

“I was stressed! They were ruining a perfectly pretty altar!” Hakyeon cried.

“Wonshik confessed to giving you alcohol to calm your nerves” Taekwoon laughed at the memory.

“A very wise decision” Hakyeon sniffled.

They sat down on one of the benches that had been added for viewing the sea. Mihwa stirred and she blinked at Hakyeon who was fixing her hair clip that had come loose.

“Baby look, this was where your fathers got married” Hakyeon said, gesturing around the place. Taekwoon smiled when he noticed that the weather had been similar too. It had been chilly due to winter settling in since it had been a few days before Christmas and the sea had been a calm shade of blue with white clouds covering the sky.

Mihwa frowned, visibly unimpressed by the current setting and stated the same.

“Oh no dear. It looked prettier for our wedding” Hakyeon laughed. He pulled out his phone to show her the old pictures Jaehwan had shared. He had found wedding videos on his old phone and nostalgia had prompted the pair to return here on the occasion their tenth anniversary with their daughter.

“That’s your father waiting at the altar with the priest who married us and uncle Hongbin” Taekwoon pointed out. “And that’s me walking down the aisle with your grandfather.”

“Both of you wore white” Mihwa said, swiping through the pictures. She was much more adept at handling technology than her parents and Hakyeon always stressed over it.

“When I get married, will I wear white too?” she asked Taekwoon.

“Maybe. But it’s a long time away. You’re just a baby” Taekwoon replied.

“Grandma says I am not a baby. I am six!” Mihwa protested.

“You will always be our baby” Hakyeon told her.

“But then I will never be married!” Mihwa deduced and Hakyeon nodded firmly. No one would take his precious daughter away like that.

Mihwa grumbled and swiped more till she came to a specific video. Taekwoon leaned in to check which video it was.

It had been filmed during their first dance. Hakyeon had his arm around his waist and both of them had been laughing at something, with Hakyeon burying his head in his chest. Taekwoon smiled even though he couldn’t recall what they had been laughing about. The two of them had been so relieved at the success of their ceremony that they hadn’t stopped smiling all evening.

“Appa, did you dance with Appa a lot?” Mihwa asked Hakyeon.

“It’s customary for the people getting married to dance together” Hakyeon explained.

“Will you dance with me too?” she asked.

“Now?” Hakyeon asked, surprised at the request. Mihwa nodded and he pretended to think.

“You should get Taekwoon Appa to dance with you” Hakyeon suggested. Taekwoon protested while Mihwa cheered excitedly. He gave in but glared at his husband who was laughing as he held up his phone to record.

Mihwa insisted on standing instead of staying in his arms so Taekwoon helped her put her tiny feet on his feet. He held her hand with one arm and her shoulder by the other, moving around in a simple waltz that Hakyeon had taught him years ago when they had been dating.

Hakyeon cheered as be recorded and Mihwa cheered in response. Taekwoon blushed at how bad this really was but he couldn’t care less since Mihwa was having fun.

“Now Yeonnie Appa’s turn!” Taekwoon said, handing Mihwa over and taking Hakyeon’s phone to record them. Hakyeon was much better at this than him and he guided Mihwa through turns making her screech in delight.

God, had it really been six years already? The time before Mihwa entered their lives felt like a different lifetime.

But it had been a good one, Taekwoon thought when he saw how Hakyeon’s eyes wrinkled when he smiled. The best kind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
